


in every chest a heartbreak

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: there is onlyyou, and everyone else, seeking.





	in every chest a heartbreak

i was looking for fresh water, for

a home, for redemption. but all i found was

callous eyes, indifferent hearts, a world

on fire. in every chest a heartbreak.

i asked the rising sun if

there was a safe place left, an

unbroken road to walk. no, she said.

no, there is only this. there is only

you, and everyone else, seeking.

the moon told me to

ask again

tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to the prompt "heartbreak, 70 words" back when I was doing a lot of poetry
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com
> 
> find more poetry on my poetry blog: cushlamochree.tumblr.com


End file.
